1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lens barrel, an image capturing apparatus, and a manufacturing method.
2. Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H5-142475 discloses a zoom lens barrel having a lens movable in the direction of the optical axis both by a zoom operation and by a focusing operation. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-089086 discloses a zoom lens barrel of an internal focusing type operable to individually move a plurality of lens groups different from the front lens group using a cam mechanism, to vary the focused focal point and the focal length.